Her: Mother's Fairytale
by RakellaXloveXMusic
Summary: Haruhi's Mother used to tell her a story one that was asked for often and repeated over and over. I wonder what it was? Lets listen to the tale and find out why don't we? CAUTION: May contain Spoilers to Her. . . You have been warned.


_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE OHSHC CAST ONLY THE PLOT TO THE STORY**_

_**I hope you enjoy and review **_

* * *

><p><strong>Her: Mother's Fairy Tale<strong>

"Once upon a time there was a young princess; A gypsy princess to be exact. She was a free, ambitious, wild child who was exceptionally kind to those around her; always standing up for others no matter the risks. One day though her mother had heard of a prophecy concerning her child. It foretold of misery and death but it could also lead to happiness and joy. The mother, who had heard the tale from a dark Oracle, took her daughter from the fields and started to teach her the ways of the village. The young princess didn't understand what was happening but knew it was important to her mother so she kept it a secret. She was helping her mother with something called warding when her 11/12th birthday arrived, her mother gave her a beautiful necklace that was a promise for the future that was passed down generation to generation. After that day she never saw mother again. The princess grew into a young and beautiful queen, she felt restless though with the way her life was going. She was the leader of her village as her father was in no state to rule it. So she left her closest friends in charge and left with a goodbye wanting to go find herself. On her travels she made many friends and acquaintances as well as learning many new things that could contribute to the village. As with her nature she stood up for those who were tormented and bullied by those that abused their powers. When one day she met a Stranger that piqued her interest in a way that no one else had ever done. They danced around each other for a while as she convinced and lead him to her village. Introducing him to her village was her way of letting him get to know her as she had learnt to guard her heart against pain. The young Queen had yet to tell the Stranger that she was a queen but before she could, she was imprisoned by the shadows and made to listen to the prophecy her mother tried to protect her from. She was mocked by the dark knight whom was her captor, an just as he was about to kill her with a poisoned blade, The Shadow King arrived in time to defend the queen from the Knight. Neither male noticed what the Shadows were doing to the Gypsy Queen. As soon as the King killed the Knight , he raced over to the Gypsy Queen. Distraught he didn't know what to. When the Queen's Head Guard came across them and told him what she needed. "The Shadows have surrounded her soul and are slowly suffocating her light inside, turning her cold. Only Brighter and warmer Shadows filled with love can save her from her oncoming death. Be warned though that it would bind your souls together for all eternity." The Shadow analytical mind quickly went through all possibilities he could do to save her.

He was her "Stranger" as she had teased him it frequently, during his reminiscing and quick thinking he realized that he loved her. At the realization, he gathered her in his arms and used the last of his remaining strength to hold and guide his shadows to wrap her in a loving embrace as he fell unconscious, holding her tightly to his chest."** Kotoko stopped talking, looking at her daughter who was beginning to fall asleep. "I think I'll stop here for tonight, What do you think Haruhi?" Kotoko asked with a mischevious smile on her face, anticipating her daughter's answer as she dived to tickle her. "Noooo!" she cried out between giggles. "We gotta find out what happened!" "Oh alrighty then, back into bed little missy." Tucking Haruhi back into bed. Picking up where she left off with an ease that came from years of practice.** "When he awoke she was no longer in his arms. His mind jumped to the conclusion that she was dead. Though before this thought could fully settle and take place in his mind, the leading lady of his heart walked in. Noticing he was awake and practically half out of bed due to his mini panic attack. She raced over to him and embraced him in a tight hug, only letting go so they could both lie comfortably on the bed. "I thought you were going to die!" She whispered into his chest, her head tucked under his chin. The fright he heard in her voice caused him to tighten his hold on her. "I thought I had lost you before I could have you my Gypsy Queen, I can't bear the thought of never having you in my life, So will you do the honour of being my wife?" At the hitch in her breath the Shadow King tensed, preparing himself for her refusal or when she decided to launch herself at him. "Yes! Yes! Yes, you fool, yes!" The Gypsy Queen cried out happily, launching herself, or at least attempting to from the position they were in to hug him; Though by a miraculous accident they both turned at the same time. Sharing in their first ever kiss. Their friends hearing the commotion came in to see the new joyous and engaged couple. After they were done healing and had a proper period of courtship they were happily married. Their Kingdoms were combined and ruled fairly but still kept the overall aspects that made the kingdoms unique to themselves and successful. They had beautiful children who grew up with the best qualities of their parents. An they all lived happily ever after. The End."

"Good night my little gypsy princess." "Night, night mama. Mama whatever happened to the prop-prophecy?" Haruhi asked. With a sad smile Kotoko looked at her daughter "Never mind that sweetheart, the story is done. "Okay, but what happened to the princess's mommy?" sighing regretfully she walked back over to her daughter's bed to sit on it. "Well the Gypsy Queen's momma had gone away to stop the prophecy that would have killed her daughter. So a life for a life, the roles were reversed, but she made sure that her daughter had wonderful memories of being with her momma. Kissing her daughter on the head she left the room wishing she could watch her daughter grow up to be a young lady but she knew she couldn't as fate would not be so kind to her so that she would be able to save Haruhi's life and watch her live it. She grasped the necklace her own mother had given her. It had been passed on from generation to generation for dozens of years. "You're a Stubborn, headstrong girl Haruhi. I know you'll free yourself and your children to come from this curse.

* * *

><p>So that was an interesting tale, I figured it deserved to be on its own as it would take away from the story Her and not to add it. If you thik im wrong feel free to let me know, I'm open to being critiqued as long as your not being purposefully malicious. Ttfn<p>

**_-Noire_**


End file.
